


The Apparatus

by SinNotAlone



Series: Niche Kink November [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Face-Fucking, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, kicking, niche kink november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: Fill for day 29 of Niche Kink November: Human furnitureKylo Ren makes a rather versatile addition to Hux's sitting room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> View the whole kink list [here](https://sinnotalone.tumblr.com/post/151322332363/some-of-us-here-in-kylux-hard-kinks-land-were-a).

He doesn’t have to bear it all on his own. There’s a frame beneath him—four cylindrical durasteel legs connected by two crossbars, inconspicuously padded to ensure no damage comes to Hux’s most prized piece of furniture. When Hux installed the apparatus, Kylo had insisted that he’d held far more precarious positions unaided. Hux had reminded him that, in this situation, he might face distractions his meditation exercises lacked.

Though Kylo had initially doubted the wisdom of installing a device of this nature in the sitting room, both parties are now pleased with how versatile it has proved to be. It makes a perfectly functional table even when Kylo isn’t in use. The transparisteel top is held in place with magnetic force, easy to remove at a moment’s notice. A perverse delight fills Kylo when guests make use of the table. He imagines the shock on their faces if they knew of the debauched acts it had facilitated.

The fleeting titillation of these visions does not compare with moments when Kylo can be of use himself. He presents a masterful footstool-cum-writing desk. Perhaps someday he can even add coffee table to his repertoire, if he can just find a way to bolster his sway back. The single time they tried, Hux’s caf had tumbled to make a mess on the floor. Kylo didn’t enjoy the tedium of lapping up a full carafe's worth of lukewarm caf. In the end, Hux had taken pity on him and tossed him a rag, though not before Kylo had managed to aspirate a mouthful of liquid and lay curled on his side, choking.

Hux digs a heel into Kylo’s back, counterbalancing as he shifts his weight. Kylo admits to himself at moments like these, he’s thankful for Hux’s foresight in insisting on a support device. He’s starting to crumble and he’s only been at it fifteen minutes according to the chrono, though he balks each time he glances at the bright red numbers. He wonders if Hux has been fooling with him or if the chrono has stopped.

His arms cry out for relief, beyond fatigued. He’s reached the point where tremors have advanced to structural failure. He allows his shoulders to sag. His head follows suit, chin dipping toward his chest. The convex curve of his vertebrae provides a blessed respite. Hux is too fond of forcing Kylo’s head back into an impossible arch. Kylo must look him in the eyes when he addresses him. It’s a sign of respect and Hux is owed it, Kylo knows.

His arms relieved, the dull burn now ignites in Kylo’s knees. It’s slow to start, nipping at his kneecaps, before it engulfs the whole joint. Soon enough it traverses his thighs to threaten the integrity of his pelvis. There is nothing to be done about his flaming nerves. His upper body insisted on a reprieve, but all Kylo did was trade one discomfort for another.

His hips must stay solid, no matter how the fire grows, otherwise the bars will leave his ribcage a handsome purple. The resulting bruises make breathing a trial, though Hux seems to enjoy the winces Kylo is unable conceal, not even when he addresses Supreme Leader Snoke. Perhaps that is when Hux most appreciates the hitch in his breath, when Snoke can read Kylo’s remorse roiling off of him.

“Comfortable?” Hux inquires, jabbing the edge of his heel into Kylo’s flank.

Kylo nods. His discomfort is patently obvious.

“You know we can stop this you if you need a break.” Hux’s offer is soaked in sweet condescension. His leg begins to jostle, forcing Kylo to adjust with minute shifts of muscle that add to the strain. Kylo can’t decide whether nervous energy or intentional malice is more Hux’s impetus.

Hux taunts, “You don’t even need my help to stop the pain, do you? We both know you could break your bonds and leave. Yet you choose to stay.” The final word is punctuated by a kick to his hip. Instinct bests will and Kylo tries to recoil, but the straps hold him firm to the frame.

“All that brawn and it’s useless.” Toes tap his thick thigh. “You can’t wait to bow down and feel the tread biting into your skin,” Hux continues. He knows just which tender spots to strike to make a man Kylo’s size feel little larger than a mouse.

“What does that say about you Kylo?” Hux extends his leg and rests his ankle against the bulk of Kylo’s broad shoulder as he waits for his answer. It doesn’t come, at least not soon enough for a man with Hux’s patience.

“What does that say?” The position of Hux’s booted foot, perched atop Kylo’s shoulder, provides easy access to the side of his face. The thick leather sole pins his head to the side. The ignominy of his face, his very face, being trod upon, rouses his cock to attention.

The delight of Hux’s shoe upon his tender cheek does little to aid Kylo’s oratory skills. He sputters, “That I like it.”

“You like what?” Hux enunciates, as if Kylo were very slow instead of otherwise occupied.

“To be used.” A jolt of shame shoots to Kylo’s already swollen cock. It twitches at his admission. Undergoing the act is one thing, but stating aloud that the instigation for his current predicament is his own desire as much as Hux’s, that is a challenge.

“It gets you hard, doesn’t it? Being reduced to an object. A piece of furniture. No concern for how much it strains you. The pain it brings.” Kylo barely feels the pain at this moment, so consumed by Hux’s verbal lashing is he. A cloud of endorphins anesthetizes all but the throb of his cock and the fiery brand where Hux’s shoe touches his skin.  

“You’ve already learned the hard way how easy it is to break a rib on this thing, but you’d let me break your back and beg me to step on the brace, wouldn’t you?” Hux draws his foot back and lightly smacks his sole across Kylo’s cheek. “You’d let me grind you into the ground, if it meant you were under my heel.” Kylo would allow that and more.

“You want to be taken down until the sole utility you have is tied to your physical body. A warm hole to fuck on each end. The rest of you’s just a footrest between your only worthwhile assets,” Hux lists these facts like he might list Kylo’s favorite flavors of ice cream, with modest tedium. He then removes his feet from Kylo’s powerful frame altogether.

Kylo mourns the loss of contact, the lack of purpose. He is not left long in his sorrow when Hux reaches underneath his table top. Kylo’s hips flex at the barest brush of a fingertip against his throbbing cock. He wishes he could plunge into Hux’s warm grip, but he must be patient.

Hux’s voice is softer now, almost a murmur. An indulgent finger traces along the crown, spreading Kylo’s slickness over and around. “Look at that. You’re leaking just from this. Making a little mess on the floor.” He says it like it’s a compliment, praise for a pet that is performing according to its master’s wishes.

Hux’s hand skates down the underside of Kylo’s cock. He tightens his smooth fist to form a sheath around Kylo and starts his stroke. After so much time to anticipate it, the reward of Hux’s hand is almost too much. The bruised whine that escapes Kylo’s lips is a necessary measure, a release of steam from a man fit to burst.

“You know you’re going to have to clean it up. You always do. But we might as well add to it, make it worth the bother of untying you.” Hux’s hand doesn’t tease the way his words do. He pumps, light on the upstroke and unyielding on the way down. Kylo’s thrusts are hampered by his bindings. All he can do is let Hux go his pace.

The knot in his abdomen tightens rapidly. If he were touching himself he’d loosen his grip to make the moment last, but Hux is for efficiency in all things, even fucking. The ultimate relief rushes toward him and plunges Kylo over the edge. His ejaculate coats his stomach, droplets collecting on hairs to drip onto the floor. The way his head hangs low, Kylo can see the pearlescent fluid pool.

“Now that’s a mess worthy of my time and your tongue.” Hux runs his fingers through the slickness and brings them to Kylo’s mouth. The bitter taste is sweet with shame. Kylo laves his tongue over every millimeter of Hux’s offering, tracing out all hints of his release.

“Looks like you’re ready for something to fill this up,” Hux taunts, stretching his fingers against Kylo’s lips until they come free with an obscene pop. Kylo licks his abused lips, soothing the chapped feeling with a flicker of pleasure. He raises his head and tries to meet Hux’s eyes as he buttons down his pants. Hux’s face is drawn tight, flushed pink cheeks and white bitten lips.

Hux kneels up, his red cockhead bobbing inches in front of Kylo’s face. He grabs a handful of Kylo’s hair and yanks his head back, so far Kylo can feel the bones in his neck grind together with sickening clarity. Kylo keeps his mouth slack as Hux feeds him his cock. There will be no finesse required on his part, Kylo knows, just the struggle to keep breathing while Hux pummels his mouth.

After a few shallow thrusts to slick things up, Hux pushes forward until Kylo’s nose is buried in the copper curls at the base of his cock. He favors long, deep strokes that brush along Kylo’s soft palate and threaten to slip down his throat. Kylo’s gags are wet and desperate. His throat flutters violently against the intrusion. Too much saliva pools in his mouth, the hint of bile seeping in.

“You like that?” Hux spits out, digging his short nails into Kylo’s scalp for emphasis.

Kylo tries to shake his head, but he can’t move it more than an inch with Hux’s cock at the back of his throat. It’s true; he doesn’t like the act in itself. What he hungers for is the rush Hux’s sadism brings to his mind and his cock, followed by the boneless placidity as he comes down from his high.

Hux pistons his hips and continues, “You want to be used don’t you? Well I’m going to use you however I want. You don’t have to like it. You just have to take it.”

Kylo’s flaccid cock flickers, but he’s spent too recently to grow hard. His throat is raw from gagging, his face damp, though he doesn’t know whether it’s mainly from tears, mucus, or saliva. It’s growing harder to breathe, and Kylo is thankful Hux has reached the arrhythmic stutter that precedes his completion.

“Think you deserve my come in your mouth?” Hux growls, “Well I don’t.” He rips his cock from Kylo’s lips in time to paint thick strands of come across his chin. Most of it falls short and dribbles onto the floor. Kylo sucks in air and wonders how even during this filthy act, Hux can manage to look haughty, narrow eyes glaring down at him over flared nostrils.

Hux steadies himself, hands braced on his thighs. His chest heaves deep and slow. When he reaches forward to unbuckle Kylo’s wrists, he comments, “You better put that tongue to work. You know it just gets harder the longer it dries.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sinnotalone.tumblr.com)


End file.
